1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of smart device, and particularly to a smart watch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, smart wearable devices have been considerably widely used. Functions integrated in the smart devices are becoming diversiform and the smart devices are gradually becoming necessary product in human daily life.
However, the smart wearable devices in prior art have a markedly insufficient standby time. As an example, a smart watch basically needs to be charged once a day, and even needs to be charged once per several hours when frequently used, which brings notable inconvenience to an user and falls short of original intention of the smart wearable device for providing convenience to human living.